


Stitches

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, OOC Harry, Slightly OOC Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Harry suffers a midlife crisis, This leads to fighting and cheating which naturally upsets Draco leaving. Now Harry has to make things right.





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic with Stitches by Shawn Mendes and Hello by Adele I do not own Harry Potter or the songs Stitches and Hello. This is also super tropey, Harry does something that definitely isn't ok and I don't think the canon Draco would be cool with it so it's very OOC and I apologize but I want to keep it because I thought it was kind of sweet in a way? It's definitely not done maliciously.

Prologue  
It started as a whirlwind romance which didn’t surprise anyone. These two had always been explosive, like magnets drawn to each other, not realizing that their similarities were exactly why they never quite got close no matter how much they tried. Eventually like most magnets the magnetic field, like them, wore down, enough for them to tentatively touch but not hook together. Maybe that was the problem, the magnetic field had been going so strong, being fed with animosity and hatred and charged energy. When that went away well what excuse did they have to keep going to each other's desks? What excuse did he have for climbing up into a tree to show his prowess to the only one who had broken his facade? The mask that he showed the world. What excuse was there to, years after they had met, to bear his tears and fears to his enemy, for him to be struck down the only person he wanted to be close to only to have him crying over his bleeding body, why even as he bled was his main regret not simply telling him how he felt. With all of this was it any surprise when Draco ran to the right side, finally after his heart was destroyed watching the half giant carrying him, lifeless only for Harry to roll out of his arms and wake up. And just like the bloody hero Draco knew he was, the hero everyone including him hoped he would be he stood up against Voldemort, with his classmates standing beside him. Then it was over, voldemort was dead and ten years had passed. Harry and Draco no longer clashed, they had both grown, grown but still the same and as he hugged his son he saw Harry and finally, finally they nodded to each other.  
~Three years later~  
Draco sat at his favorite cafe and rolled his eyes, the marriage to the weaselett had lasted longer than it should have. It seems after 10 years of marriage Potter was splashed across the pages sleeping with all sorts of people. He was still a stand up guy, donating money to charity and spending time with his kids, at least that’s what the quibbler said, which is almost as believable as the Daily Prophet, almost. Draco wasn’t about to give his cousin any credit even if they have slowly started to touch the water of getting to know each other. Luna smiled at him reading the newspaper and said “You know Draco it is odd seeing you still obsessed with Harry after all this time, I could introduce you two again if you want.” She sipped some of her cocoa with her boyfriends sweaters sleeves covering her hands adding protection. Draco winced and examined his cousin, she was still airy but gone were the necklaces made of radishes now she wore oversized sweaters and actual jewelry albeit in the shape of vegetables. She had maintained her figure and had slowly developed an air that maybe she knows more than what she says.  
Draco begrudged her of her easy air, how she seemed to have quickly forgiven all who wronged her and ran to make the world a better place because the knezels needed to be dealt with darn it. Finally after museing over her words he said as he sipped his tea “I wouldn’t mind that, only fair that I try to make things right with the golden trio as I have with you. Maybe I can keep him on a leash long enough that he won’t need many potions from all the people he has slept with.” He said this calmly and wasn’t surprised at all when Luna merely nodded with a smile. She knew because she couldn’t not know, you learn a lot when people think you are weird and you sit on the sidelines observing. Draco accepted this fact and was relieved to have someone to talk to about it, to vent to that wouldn’t look at him in disgust or laugh at him, like his so called friends would.  
Luna sipped her cocoa again and said “well then let me text him real quick and see if he wants to meet for some tea ok?”  
Draco shrugged not understanding what a text was and watched fascinated as she pulled the device out and started tapping on it, smiling as she did so. She stared at it for a little bit and then placed it on the table, seeing Draco’s wonderment she said “I can show you how it works if you want, it’s a bit like magic, muggles are amazing in that even though they have no magical ability they recreate it even though they have never seen it. Wait until you see their movies, they get some things so wrong it’s funny.” Draco shook his head but leaned forward more to see a game that she was playing, her phone beeped and Draco jumped back into his chair and stared at it in wonder. Luna laughed and said “calm down Draco it’s just Harry saying he will be here shortly, shall we order tea for him ahead of time?” Draco grunted and waived the waitress over and ordered an earl grey tea with cinnamon and the waitress nodded and walked away. Luna cooed at him and said “I didn’t think you knew his favourite tea even, my your passion for him seems to go deeper than imagined.”  
Draco flushed and said “yes well he was my enemy for a number of years, of course I noticed certain things, can you take credit for the tea though? Please?”  
“No worries Malfoy you ratted yourself out, how are you Luna?”  
Luna got up and hugged Harry and said “great you do have a knack of showing up at the right time.” Harry nodded at Luna, clearly not comfortable with the clever and subtle reminder of every coincidence he has had and pulled a chair up. The waitress came by and gave him his tea with a little dish of cinnamon and Harry’s eyes lit up, “thank you Malfoy, nice to see your incessant staring did some good.”  
Draco relaxed and drawled “just like the box of chocolates filled with blueberry filling show how well your stalking made you know me.” Harry blushed and opted to drink his tea after spooning some cinnamon in it instead of replying. Luna’s phone buzzed again and she said “Oh no I completely forgot, I need to pick up some gloves to help degnome the garden, they never seem to remember to just not leave food outside which attracts them, I take you guys will be alright without me?”  
Both Harry and Draco opened their mouths to disagree and Luna said without waiting and pulled some money out of her wallet and onto the table “ah good I knew I could trust you both, have fun and enjoy the tea.” With a discreet wand her chair went to the table missing a chair, leaving Harry to move his other chair out of the aisle and across from Draco. Draco coughed and said as he gathered his satchel and placed more money on the table “well sorry to cut our reunion short but I simply must be going.” He started to get up but stopped as Harry said “oh? Where are you off to in such a hurry? I came here so we could talk, it doesn’t matter that much that Luna isn’t around does it?” 

Draco frowned and said “No. no I suppose it doesn’t but whatever should we talk about?” Harry shrugged and said “well what about Quidditch? We could both go to the broom riding gym if you would like for a bit of fun and then we could go to a wonderfully posh restaurant where you will have to order everything off the menu for me since I won’t be able to pronounce it.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow “well that was forward of you, however I don’t want to get in the way of-” he read through the daily prophet “Brad, I hear you are positively smitten with him! Whoops sorry that was yesterday’s article about John, or was it about Shaun? I tend to lose count on your revolving door.”  
Harry flushed and yanked the paper away from him and said “I do not have a revolving door of men by choice, I see a guy who seems nice, date him for a bit and then when we break up because they are absolute tossers they run to the press to sell their stories. Shaun is the one you were thinking about by the way and is the reason everyone was talking about my bits for months due to the picture he asked me to give. We were together for 6 months believe it or not.” Draco paused and before he could voice his thoughts he continued“ah they finally caught wind of our divorce, after being separated for 2 years, funny how that barely made a full page and this is front and center, ah there we go the question column all asking why and how and if they have a chance.” Harry stared at it and it burst into flames, slowly burning away as Harry stared at it intently, the waitress ignored this but other patrons moved away. Once it was gone Harry sighed in contentment and Draco marveled at him, very turned on by the wandless and non verbal magic but also confused at his tone of voice, he had sounded happy, like he didn’t care but it sounded hollow and Draco wanted to reach out and hold him, but no he needed and wanted a relationship not a standard fling so he simply stated “impressive, almost burnt the place down but impressive, I would have you know that was my copy however and you did damage it. I demand justice.” 

Harry snorted and said “sorry how about I take you to any restaurant you want and prove to you that I want a relationship too?” He held his hand out, knowing what it would mean to him and it didn’t take long for Draco to place his hand in his.  
From that point on they were inseparable. Everyone was happy to see Harry stable. Ginny became Draco’s best friend and confident and he loved Harry’s kids and Albus especially enjoyed Scorpius. Everything was great and the sex was amazing, they lasted a year and Draco believed everything Harry said, how could he have been able to stick around for so long if what his ex’s said were true? Even Ginny tried warning him that Harry wasn’t ready for commitment, that he will probably be one of the few he tossed away, Draco was proud to prove her wrong, proud to be the one that Harry chose forever with. Then everything stopped being great, they fought more, Harry disappeared and one night Draco heard him talking to Hermione telling her how insufferable Draco was, how he should never have gotten with a death eater, how exhausting and high maintenance he was. He could hear Hermione yelling at him, telling him to shut up and stop it, that he can’t mean that but Harry was dead serious and Draco tossed the take out he had just bought out of spite. This alerted Harry and with a quick talk to you later he slinked into the kitchen eyes wide “Draco I thought you would still be at work.” Draco was holding back tears and just calmly called for their house elf, Kreacher, always eager to please and asked him to pack his things. Kreacher nodded and did as he was told in no time his two suitcases and a trunk were in front of him and a naked man tied with rope was unceremoniously dumped as well. Draco stared at the man and stared at Harry, wanting an explanation, Harry just looked away, radiating shame. “Really? Again? I forgave you the first five times, you saw how much it destroys me and now this? At least before it wasn’t in our own home.” 

Harry stepped towards Draco and said “It’s not what it looks like, I’m going through some stuff, he’s just a healer.”

Draco yanked himself away and said as biting as he could “and I am just a death eater that you used easily,” he turned to the naked man and said “have fun with the revolving door that is Harry Potter, hope the next few months is worth it.” Draco shrunk his bags, sat the stove on fire and apparated away to Ginny’s house. She quickly opened the door and nodded grimly when she saw Draco, silently she brought him inside and hugged him as he collapsed into tears and there they sat for awhile until Draco could bring himself to tell her what he had seen. Ginny wanted to revel in the Draco admitting she was right but it was hollow as she felt her pain mix with his.  
~1 year later~  
Draco laughed at something Hermione had said, they were at a muggle bar that hosted Karaoke on Friday’s and she proved to be quite catty towards other people that got up to sing. Ron laughed and said “if you are so much better you go up there, you know your voice is gorgeous!”  
Hermione blushed and laughed as she said “no thank you Ron, you are drunk you don’t know what you are talking about.” Pansy punched her good naturedly “oh go on you’ve been talking shat all night time to walk the talk.” Hermione blushed but it was to late her whole table was chanting her name and she rolled her eyes and said “fine but only if I have a partner, Ronald it was your idea so how about it?” Everyone whooped and forced Ron up after her when he tried to back out laughing all the way. They got up there and sang a very slurred but happy version of “Tell me What you Want” and had the whole bar clapping and singing along. When it was over Hermione and Ron sat close together flushed and Pansy had to stop her from taking another drink.  
“Man who knew Gryffindors could party?” Pansy yelled as she laughed in glee hugging Ron and Hermione to her. Ribbing insued and Hermione said in a serious tone “stereotypes are very wrong and should not be repeated.” They all stared at her and she started snorting and laughing causing everyone else to start laughing as well. That stopped once Harry walked in though. They could tell because Draco got tense and tried to run away, being stopped by Hermione grabbing his hand and forcing him to sit back down. Harry walked towards the group and said “hey this is where you guys have been what are you guys doing here?”  
An awkward silence ensued with Draco being the one to speak up first “celebrating my birthday what are you doing here Potter? I don’t remember inviting you and the flavor of the week here.” Pansy, Theo and Blaise laughed with Draco to show support, the gryffindors just looked away and rubbed there arms, not defending Harry but not wanting to support Draco either. Harry huffed and said “well if you must know I am here on a mission that I can not tell you about and saw my friends and thought that I would come and say hi. Also I don’t have a flavor of the week if you bothered to come back you would know that I have actually grown up a lot, I think I was going through what the muggles called a midlife crises. I got married so young and yadayada spoke with a mind healer and now I’m better me and Jake have been together for this year and I didn’t do anything, not even fight. Now I need to go on my way it was nice seeing you and my friends, hopefully I can have them back after you are done with them.” With a cloak flip that rivaled Snape he walked out of Draco’s life, paying him back in a way he supposes and went to the bar to order a drink. Draco scowled into his drink and looked at Ron, Hermione and Luna and said “sorry I didn’t think I was putting that much strain on your guyses friendship.” Ron leaned over and patted his back and said “Don’t worry about it mate he brought it onto himself, we had all grown up and he was still reliving his teenage years, we didn’t want to watch his destruction. Draco nodded and Pansy said “say Draco you are the only one who hasn’t sung Karaoke yet you know what that means.” Draco groaned and everyone laughed drinking up more alcohol and just like that the mood was back to boisterous as Draco made his way up to the stage to sing. He started singing in a smooth voice, the kind of voice that only voice trainers could manage and thought about how often he sang and played piano for Harry because according to him his voice was amazing. The song was what he had written under pseudonym and sold to the muggle’s but he didn’t care,  
“I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life”  
Pansy gasped and Harry turned away from the bar to watch. Draco continued and sang  
“Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on”  
The tempo jumped up and immediately his friends started dancing as someone handed him a guitar and he played continuing  
“You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
Aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches”  
Everyone was clapping as Draco fell to his knees singing “Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sow  
I'm left seeing red on my own” He got up and started jumping as he played, really getting into it “Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on  
You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
Aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches” Draco stopped and gently strummed as he said while looking down in a softer crescendoing way “Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead  
Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead  
Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead  
Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head  
Draco raised his eyes and stared directly at Harry as he sang “You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
Aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches.” He stopped, breathing heavily as everyone but Harry whooped and howeld, asking for more he weakly stepped off of the stage and the manager asked him if he would come back, Draco nodded weakly and sat at the table, feeling better even as he saw Harry walk out, without a criminal.  
~five months later~  
Draco was kissing Pansy’s cheek and hugging Hermione as he grabbed his portkey to France to visit with his mom, he was going to be gone for about a year, touring France with the band he brought together and he was going to miss his unusual hodgepodge of friends. As he waved to everyone he didn’t see Harry in the distance watching, didn’t know that Harry was planning something. He had dumped Jake, he wasn’t over Draco and told him simply he had made a mistake. Jake had shrugged and said it was ok, that he was sleeping with someone else anyway. Harry couldn’t bring himself to be mad, it was karmedic justice after what he did to Draco. Harry contacted his contacts in the Beauxbatons and hatched his plan after much begging on his part to his and Draco’s friends. Pansy threatened him and Ron shook his head but they agreed and gave him the address of where Draco was going to be on the last day of his tour.  
~almost a year later~  
Draco had waved to his band mates who were headed back to England after a successful year of touring and sat at his favorite cafe once again across from Luna. He was relaxed as him and Luna spoke excitedly about all that had happened in the past year, Hermione was minister of magic now, Ron was head auror and Blaise had proposed to Luna, In turn Draco excitedly told her about James, a wizard who had started and succeeded in courting him, he was one of the reasons Draco was seriously considering to continue to stay in France but he didn’t want to pull Scorpius from Albus and hogwarts which James didn’t understand. Still to make him happy James had told him he would move to England with him if they kept his house in France as a summer home where they can spend while Scorpius was in school. Luna thought this was a great compromise and expressed how excited she was. Just like the last time him and Luna had been at the cafe talking Luna was on her phone texting someone. All of a sudden the stage in the cafe’s curtains opened up and his band was on stage playing a slow melody with Hermione on the stage. She started to sing “Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing”  
Draco’s ears perked up, he thought her and Ron were doing fine he was worried but Luna placed a hand on his arm and shushed him. Hermione’s sapphire earrings sparkled as she sang in a long black dress that glistened, it was like she had gone back in time and look how she did at the yule ball as she sang “Hello, can you hear me  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet  
There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles” She held her hand out and clutched her chest as she sang “Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore” Draco froze as Luna got up and a cinnamon earl grey tea appeared in front of the seat she just vacated and Draco groaned “oh no,” and sighed as Hermione sang “Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened  
It's no secret that the both of us  
Are running out of time” Draco could only stare as Harry walked in, looking like he had at the yule ball as well and widened as he was handed a mirror from Luna and saw his younger self looking at him too. Draco was shaking as he watched Harry walk towards him and Hermione kept singing passionatly “So hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore  
Ooooohh, anymore  
Ooooohh, anymore  
Ooooohh, anymore  
Anymore”  
Harry sat down across from him and cast a smile at Draco as Hermione finished “Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.”

Hermione smiled as the patrons of the cafe clapped and the glamours fell she thanked the band and everyone that helped orchestrate it hid behind the curtain as it fell and left Draco with Harry. Even the other patrons left and the only one left was Draco and Harry and the waitress. Draco was the first to speak “No, definitely not. You do not get to come into my life while it is going great and ask for me back. Thank you for making my decision to stay for sure in France every time my son is in school.”  
Draco stepped up and Harry stopped and pressed him back down “no you listen, I made mistake I admit I did, I ruined the best thing in the world to me, I was going through some stuff I had never dated seriously or explored my sexuality, I married and had kids so young with the first girl that didn’t cry and run away, I made up for that in the worst way, I was a horrible husband, boyfriend and person and I am so so sorry please give me another chance.”  
Draco was near tears “if only you had said this a year ago, I already have someone.”  
Harry frowned and said “James right? The guy with brown messy hair, green eyes and bad eyesight?” 

Draco nodded now suspicious and Harry said “that was me, you wouldn’t answer my calls so I stole a person’s appearance and met you and redid our meeting.”

Draco was shocked and angry “I should have known it was you with the name, couldn’t come up with anything original while you were deceiving me?” 

Harry looked like he had been slapped “I’m sorry I just wanted us to be together.” 

Draco snorted and said “how about you just apologise and use your friends as a buffer?” 

“Would you have listened if I had? I needed to do something big for you to prove that I was serious look” he pulled out a box and opened it, showing a ring in the shape of a dragon sleeping, as Draco awed over it the dragon’s eye opened up and showed a sparkling green emerald and Draco blushed as Harry got down on one knee “Please marry me Draco, let me show you for the rest of our lives that I am ready to commit and I will be faithful to you and you only like I have for this past half year.” Draco stared at him in disbelief but James had been good to him that is true so Draco let Harry put the ring on his finger, and he let Harry back into his life to England where they lived together until they passed away in one last get together with him and his friends at the house.


End file.
